Awake, My Angel
by la saboteuse
Summary: Sequel to Wake-up Call! Bella is going to the Cullens' house for a slumber party with 'Alice', just as they had previously decided, but she doesn't know all of Edward's plans yet. She's in for quite a surprise, let me tell you. More POVs! Title may change
1. Part One: The Set Up

**Dearest Readers,**

**This is the long awaited sequel to 'Wake-up Call'. I truly hope that it meets and exceeds all positive expectations.**

**May the glorious magic of words take over the world!**

**With sincerest devotion and utmost enthusiasm,**

**La Saboteuse**

* * *

**Previously...**

"What say you to having our _own_ party this weekend?"

Edward grinned.

"It _has _been a while since you and 'Alice' have had a sleepover, hasn't it?"

My eyes glittered in anticipation.

"My thoughts exactly."

**Part One: The Set-Up**

**BPOV:**

I couldn't wait for the Friday.

It would be quite literally impossible to last that long.

And today is Thursday! What is _wrong_ with me?

Don't answer that.

See, Edward had gone hunting with Jasper and Carlisle, who would not be returning until late morning on Friday. I was still hoping--quite pitifully, and with such dependent fervor that it was nearly _suicidal--_that Edward would manage to come back to me ahead of the others, as he'd told me he might.

I smiled wistfully, relishing in the memory of our plans for the weekend; our little 'sleepover' probably wouldn't involve much in the way of slumber...not if _I_ had anything to do with it, anyway.

Alice had consented to play along with our little ruse, of course...however, she assured me that we would, in fact, be spending time together--for _girl time_.

When she'd seen that I was going to argue, she had said, "Do you really like flat-out lying to Charlie, or would you rather legitimize what you told him about this weekend?"

That shut me up.

And so, that is how she convinced me to start the weekend early to go on a four-hour shopping excursion.

Blegh.

* * *

"Alice, is this really necessary?"

She looked me up and down with a cursory glance and replied, "Yes, Bella. It is _quite thoroughly_ necessary."

Well then.

I was sure I should have been uproariously offended or something, but I just couldn't muster the concentration necessary to exhibit any symptoms of being affronted.

Actually, all of my concentration was invested in thoughts of...

...sigh...

_...Edward..._

I am _so _hopeless.

"Bella!"

Alice appeared an inch from my face, causing me to jump approximately half an inch away before she caught me by my shoulders.

"Snap out of it! We need to focus! Here!"

She threw a rather suspicious looking garment into my face and nudged me semi-gently into the dressing rooms.

Oh, joy of joys, now my life is complete.

I gave a cursory glance to the article of clothing I had been so ceremoniously presented with, and then dropped it like a hot coal.

Alice's voice drifted menacingly through the door.

"Put. It. On."

"But--it's--I mean--"

_"Now."_

It's really quite amazing, what you'll do for fear of your life.

* * *

At long last, we were heading home-ward, and Alice was chatting away animatedly. At first, I struggled to keep my eyes open for longer than two seconds, but Alice was simply too entertaining, and so the fatigue sort of wore off.

"Did I ever tell you about how Jasper used to try to embarrass me in public places?"

"What?!"

"Okay, maybe _embarrass_ is the wrong word. And it was really only a couple of times..."

"Alice! What happened?!"

**APOV:**

I smiled brightly at Bella, whose face was rapt with interest. I almost laughed at the way she leaned forward, hands clasped in anticipation--I had successfully distracted her from the long wait she was enduring in Edward's absence.

"Well," I began, "it was several decades ago, when Jasper and I were first...getting to know each other, if you know what I mean."

I winked, and Bella blushed.

"Anyway," I went on, getting just as wrapped up in the telling as she was in the listening...

"It didn't take long to realize we were meant for each other, but, as you may have noticed, we aren't quite as physical as the others,"--Bella nodded--"so it was a little while before we...consummated our relationship. Certainly before we reached the Cullens, but, well...

"So, on our way to where they were living at the time, Jasper and I would occasionally need to seek refuge indoors from the sun, prying eyes, or even the rain, at times, to deter suspicion. Fortunately, I was usually able to see far enough ahead that we never had to rush for cover, but I was quite young and still learning to focus my visions, so there were a few fairly close shaves--nothing serious, mind you, just less than comfortable.

"One of those times, we ducked into a restaurant...you can imagine how pleasant that was. We had to order _food._"

I wrinkled my nose, and Bella giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with her before continuing.

"Yes, well, we actually had a lot of fun; we were still sort of in the get-to-know-you stage, and I had finally figured out how to get him to really open up to me."

I smiled again, softly this time, remembering just how _cute_ he could be when he got embarrassed or when he was feeling vulnerable.

"Now, we _had_been in a restaurant together before, but this time, we sat next to each other, rather than at either end of a table. And there weren't that many people, so--and you'd better not tell him I told you this--" she shook her head, eyes wide with sincerity--"we sort of cuddled, and he started rubbing little circles on the back of my neck."

Predictably, Bella blushed, but I was still lost in the memory.

"Then, all of a sudden, His finger trailed down the nape of my neck, and I just about lost it. He noticed, of course, my physical _and _emotional reaction, and asked about it. I offered the only explanation I could think of: it was probably just a sort of trigger spot, you know? Just one of those places that can drive you mad, whether you're being tickled or caressed, and there's no hope of hiding it.

"Of course," I smiled wickedly at Bella now, coming back momentarily to the here and now, "I have since discovered many ways to elicit the same from him, so we're more than even now."

Bella's face crinkled as she flushed once again.

"A _little _too much information, Alice."

I laughed.

"Sorry. But I haven't finished.

"After he found _that _out, he just smiled this unfairly cute smile, so I couldn't get mad at him for being smug about it, the dirty cheater. You can understand that, as I'm sure that Edward has an equally underhanded trick he uses on you, too."

She nodded, smiling wryly, and we chuckled in sympathy for each other.

"So, anyway, when the waiter came, he did it _again,_just as I was about to order the food I wouldn't eat! The man just gave me a strange look and did his best to ignore it, and I wasn't _really _embarrassed, but it was a great excuse to give Jasper a hard time."

"Wouldn't he know that you weren't really upset?"

"Oh, yes, he did, but that didn't stop him from playing along," I laughed. "He's only done it in front of people a couple of times since then, and only in response to teasing, but it's a nice memory."

Bella beamed.

"That's really sweet, Alice."

Then her face fell into a more glum expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though I was certain I knew what the matter was.

"I just miss Edward, that's all."

Yep. Thought so.

I peered ahead, trying to get a glimpse of Edward coming back home early.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, Bella," I told her as I turned into the driveway. "He'll have come back by the time you wake up."

She brightened for a moment, then went back to looking utterly forlorn.

"That's great...but how in the world am I going to wake up if I can't fall asleep in the first place?"

I thought about that.

"Would it help to have some music playing? One of Edward's home-made CDs?"

Bella smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Alice."

I grinned, stopped the car, and took her into the house.

After putting her to bed, and I peeked into the next day...and frowned.

_What? Oh, Edward, you are going to be in trouble._

Then, a slow, menacing smile worked its way across my face.

_Yes, and a lot of trouble, too._

I chortled quietly to myself.

Tomorrow would be a _very _interesting day.

* * *

**You like? Please tell me how I'm doing so far! I promise Edward will be in the next chapter fairly early on.**

**I need criticism! Praise is nice, too, though. I really need to know how well this is matching up with 'Wake-up Call'.**

**Do you like changing POVs?**


	2. Part Two: Unexpected Pleasures

**Awake, My Angel**

**Part Two: What happens when things turn out SO much better than you thought they would**

**Or**

**Part Two: Unexpected Pleasures (There are at least three. See if you can discover them!)**

We reached the Cullens house and went inside, an then Alice walked with me at a human pace up to Edward's room. She made sure I had everything I needed, including the CD with my lullaby on it, and then bid me goodnight. There was a gleam in her eyes that told me she knew something I'd want to know, but somehow I figured that I'd find out soon anyway. At any rate, I was too tired to try to pry it out of her.

I gazed dolorously at the bed. It was magnificent, with its gold coverlet and rose- swathed posts, but it was also rather dismal in its emptiness and deplorable lack of Edward.

It did smell like him, though...or, it _probably_ did...hmm...only one way to find out!

Incited by the prospect of such an intriguing investigation, I thrust myself with great ceremony onto the bed.

And nearly fell off.

_Of course._

However! In the end, I managed to rescue myself from the perilous two-and-a-half foot plunge that would have meant my demise with only slight damage to my ever-dwindling dignity.

At last, once safe, I recalled the great purpose which compelled this almost-doomed venture, and inhaled deeply.

... ... ...

I was now smitten with these pillows.

_Aaahh-ha-a-a-a..._

_O-o-o-oh, _

_**mmmmm, **_

_'This smell should be ILLEGAL—No, wait! It should be very legal. I want the whole world to share the joy I find in this glorious SMELL!' _I thought ecstatically whilst smothering my face with pillows and blankets in a fashion that was ridiculously reminiscent of someone getting high. Not that I would know.

**(OK, I know that's _really_**** OOC, but I couldn't help myself!)**

It was in the midst of one of many stifled moans of purely delirious elation that I heard faint snickering from what was presumably some place down the hall. I froze.

More snickers...and then a guffaw, followed by unsuccessfully suppressed giggles.

Blood flew at light-speed to saturate my face and neck...and, quite strangely, my chest and shoulders. Weird…

'_Not very attractive, either,' _I noted as I glanced down in disturbed awe at the bizarre—though no unheard of—phenomenon currently taking place on my person.

Just then, or perhaps just before, a loud--albeit oddly delicate--snort sounded from the same direction, which preceded some chortling that diminished in volume until it could no longer be heard over the soft, peaceful tones of my lullaby.

I sighed in relief when the laughter stopped; I'd had enough public embarrassment throughout the course of my life _without_ my almost-sister using her psychic abilities to see those mortifying incidents which took place when I was _alone_.

I just hoped she wouldn't tell anybody.

"HAH! HA-HA-HA-HA, HA-HA-HAH--OH, MAN! Ha-hah! Hah...hah...aaah…HAAAAH! HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH..."

Like Emmett.

I groaned in despair as the evidence of Emmett's raucous glee was joined with the twinkling laughter which had previously stood alone. Alice was officially not my favorite person.

_'I'll never live through this_,' I thought miserably, burying myself deeply in the thick covers of Edward's bed.

_… … …_

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep despite the occasional chuckling that drifted through the door to assault my ears. I think I even dreamed about it.

Then, though, I found myself enveloped in mist, though the sun was shining brightly, almost frostily, and I felt a strong breeze ruffling my hair and clothes. The wind was cold, and I shivered. I made no move to warm myself, though, instead allowing it to wash over me; in a strange way, it reminded me of Edward.

All I could think of was how wonderful it felt and how ironic it was that, though I used to loathe it so, I now welcomed and embraced the chill at times, all because I was crazy enough to fall in love with a man as perfect and physically frigid as an ice sculpture.

I shivered again, harder this time, and felt something move away. Sensing that this was the source of the intensely pleasant coolness, I whimpered softly, unconsciously leaning toward the direction it seemed to have left in.

In the fading, flickering vision of my subconscious, I saw myself turning this way and that, moving from spot to spot through the mist in a vain attempt to find where the wind was now blowing, as if it had formed a singular stream of air and was evading me intentionally.

I began to shift fretfully in my half-sleep until, at last, an angelic murmur blessed my ears with such sinful grace that it took me a few moments to comprehend the words that were issued on with that wonderfully cool breath.

"...Bella, hush now, I'm here, you were cold, love, that's all, I'm not leaving…"

It was so soft, like the gentlest of velvets, nevertheless it brought me at last from my doomed attempt at restful sleep, and I opened my eyes in the resplendent darkness, darkness made wonderful by the stunning presence of a certain pair of liquid gold eyes.

"Edward!" I exclaimed quietly, my voice hindered in volume by the dregs of slumber that latched onto me with barbed claws.

Edward grinned in the pale moonlight streaming in from his window and allowed me to inch closer to him, encircling with his solid, safe arms.

"Yes, my Bella," he acknowledged, kissing my forehead (!!!) and smiling. "Now go back t o sleep."

I looked up at him incredulously.

_A **forehead** kiss and an order to go back to sleep? That's all I get?!_

He chuckled at my expression, but then his eyes took on a yearning, almost desperate look.

"Oh, but I missed you," he breathed, placing his palm on my cheek.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Then kiss me," I pleaded, leaning into his touch.

His burning, ocher orbs flared fiercely for a brief moment before he complied, kissing me with such veracity and pure, sincere substance that I practically melted from it. It was almost too much. The strength and reality of his being there, body and spirit, his being so intensely mine in that moment, so open and emotionally unrestrained. It was mindboggling.

Everywhere we touched seemed to burn.

Edward pulled back a little and I gasped, returning air to my neglected lungs, as he began peppering kisses along my jaw, nearly driving me mad with want.

He reduced speed abruptly and commenced to worship my neck, keeping the pace gentle and relaxed, probably hoping to help my heart slow down as well so that I would be able to go back to sleep.

It wasn't helping much.

And then, what little had been accomplished in terms of decelerating my pulse became but a dull memory when he reached the hollow at the base of my throat and let his hands possessively slide up and down my waist and back.

I think my toes actually curled, but I honestly wasn't paying much attention to things like that.

My own hands were roaming at this point, greedily running along the length of his well-muscled back and gripping at his firm, toned shoulders.

All at once, Edward grasped my wrists, pulling them together against his chest as he kissed my mouth once more, very, very sweetly, urging me away from the restless, insatiable mood we had been headed towards with an irresistible innocence and love that was too wonderful to be dissatisfied with.

We finally stopped, and he kissed me once, twice, three times again before pulling me tenderly onto his chest with the blanket held snuggly about my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, which was actually quite comfortable, despite being so hard, because of its shape. It was nice, the way we fit together so effortlessly.

Edward stroked my hair, murmuring gentle words of rest and comfort, then humming my lullaby.

And, as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my love, I remembered the secret smile that Alice had worn as she bid me goodnight. Perhaps _this_ was what had made her so mysteriously pleased with herself.

I was too far gone to blush at the thought that she might have seen the entire thing, but I did wonder…

What else had Alice seen regarding this weekend?

* * *

**APOV, recall:** After putting her to bed, and I peeked into the next day...and frowned.

_What? Oh, Edward, you are going to be in trouble._

Then, a slow, menacing smile worked its way across my face.

_Yes, and a lot of trouble, too._

I chortled quietly to myself.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

**A/N: So, did any of you figure out what the 'unexpected pleasures' were? I counted five--and not all were Bella's.**

**I do hope you read Emmett's laughter carefully—I took great care with it ;D**

****

**How many of you would be interested in getting EMPOV and EPOV from this chapter as part of the next installment?**

**Review and Alert me, please!**


	3. Part Three: Mine

**Oh! The 5 Unexpected Pleasures from the last chapter, as well as the recipients of said pleasures, were as follows:**

**1. Edward's scent lingering on the pillows (Bella)**

**2. Bella's amusing behavior (Alice and Emmett)**

**3. Edward coming home _much_ earlier (Bella)**

**4. Bella waking up to greet him (Edward--though this is more of a guilty pleasure and a source of mixed feelings for him, as he _does_ want her to sleep)**

**5. Edward's surprisingly enthusiastic kiss (Bella and Edward)**

**Congrats to iLuvMe21 for coming VERY close to guessing them! Also, thanks to nimby for pointing out something, and thanks a gazillion to everyone who reviewed! I mean, 50 for two chapters?! WOW!**

* * *

**EmPOV:**

"Rose, pleeeeaaaase?" I whimpered hopefully, resting a hand on her hip.

She just rolled her eyes and returned to her precious car, delving deep into the hood and doing who knew what.

I tried kissing the back of her neck, but she brushed me off.

"Not right now, Em."

I stepped back, frustrated.

"Aw, come on!"

Rose and I were hanging out in the garage while she worked on some upgrades for her M3--though, naturally, we _should _have been somewhere a little more intimate.

I couldn't help staring at Rosalie--she was so beautiful...and she was carefully leaning over in a way that she _knew _would make me go crazy. Honestly, pants are _way _overrated; they cover up the nicest things!

Rose smirked upon noting my smoldering expression, and then turned back to her tinkering.

"Just give me a few minutes," she said distractedly.

I could tell right then...it was one of _those _nights; normally, Rosalie had a pretty amazing...uh, _drive,_ but, every once in a while, she liked to mess with me.

I sighed loudly and went inside to find something to distract myself. Maybe there would actually be a decent show on TV...

Then, like a gift from above (literally, in this case), I heard it:

Laughter.

Oh, at first, it was just Alice's typical giggling. It even began to fade at one point before returning with greater force, but I chalked that up to her weirdness.

But after that...she snorted.

Now, laughter is a fairly general thing--though it does change according to situation--and only gives clues as to the intensity and vague category of the reaction of the producer.

Snorts, however, can be much more definitive if you have an ear for the distinct nuances and articulation that they offer the attentive listener. They cut through to the heart of the particular brand of humor, and exude a beautiful simplicity which cannot be attained anyway else. And, when you are familiar with the snorter, you can get downright scientific about it.

Edward thinks I'm insane, of course, but even he has been astounded at my interpretive accuracy.

Anyway, it just so happened that the snort issued be Alice was one of my favorite kinds, and could mean only one thing under the present circumstances.

Bella was being unwittingly hilarious.

In a flash, I was up in Alice's room, eager to discover what it was that Edward's fiancee had done.

I was quite saddened to find that the supposed subject of tonight's hilarity was not present, but I trusted in my incredible snort-deciphering skills.

"What did Bella do now?" I asked with elated animation.

Alice snickered mirthfully.

"I'll show you," she replied with a mysterious, pleasantly wicked light in her eyes.

She procured a pad of paper and pencil and proceeded to draw up whatever it was she saw Bella doing. After a few moments of deep concentration and reigned in giggles, she waved me over and began flipping the pages.

... .. . .. ...

"HAH! HA-HA-HA-HA, HA-HA-HAH--OH, MAN! Ha-hah! Hah...hah...aaah…HAAAAH! HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH..."

The miniature cartoon that Alice had created was a _gloriously_ detailed depiction of Bella and her...activities with the pillow, among other things, and was, in fact a very nice play-by-play action sequence of the whole thing.

It was _beautiful._

I had to show Rose.

"Rosalie!" I called, just soft enough that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"What?"

Only the faintest bit of curiosity tinged her voice, but it was enough for me.

"Rose, come up here! You _have _to see this!"

"Come down and show me."

I didn't think twice before streaming down the stairs, flying out the house, and bounding into the garage.

"Look! Look, look, see what Bella did!"

Okay, I know I sounded unbelievably juvenile, but my open enthusiasm made my Rosie smile, and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I arrived home before the others, earlier than expected in fact, and did my best to ignore the method of recreation currently showcasing itself in the garage.

As I entered the house, I gave only a cursory examination of my surroundings, brushed off Alice's acutely frenzied mental state, and decided that, in regards to whatever caused her determinedly distracted intellectual countenance, I didn't want to know.

All of this because, after days of torture, I was at last able to see my Bella, and nothing else held any particular relevence for me.

I paused before entering the room, however, steeling myself for what was to come--not for any temptation of her blood, no, but for the onslaught of emotions that was most surely awaiting me behind that door; seeing Bella in her own bed at home was, of course, an almost nightly occurrence, but seeing her in _my _bed...that was another matter altogether.

I should have been used to it. She'd slept over so many times, but I never quite got over the rush of possession that swept me away whenever I observed Bella using or wearing things that belonged to me. It was as if, on some small level, it meant that _she _belonged to me, in the same way that I belonged to her.

Especially when she slept.

These times at night were both the most gratifying and the most frustrating; she looked so peaceful and at ease, and often allowed me to gain at least some insight to what she'd been thinking throughout the day. Her even breathing and soft mutterings had an oddly calming effect on me, actually, and the feeling of holding her in my arms was unfathomably satisfying in a way that nothing else was. However, there were times when it was nerve-wracking, not being able to speak to her, tease her, or _kiss _her the way I wished to so much more often than I would like to admit.

At length, I opened the door and stepped into my room.

Bella was curled snuggly in the sheets and she appeared to have burrowed into the pillows a bit. I smiled adoringly at the sight for a minute, admiring how well she seemed to belong here.

A strong sense of deep longing welled up within me, and I felt myself inexplicably drawn towards her, desiring to soothe that almost indelible _ache_ that arose when I looked at her.

Did _she_ feel that? How could she not?

I sighed, pushing away the questions that too often plagued my mind, and crept onto the bed to wrap my arms around the angel gracing it with her presence, lightly pressing my face to her hair and breathing her in before sighing gustily.

Bella shivered minutely, but cuddled closer to me and smiled faintly, so I made no move to leave. I was probably being incredibly selfish in subjecting her to my cold proximity, but I couldn't tear myself away just yet.

"Edward..." she whispered.

Her voice was so full of need and potent ardency that my heart broke, but, at the same time, it was filled with warmth and love for my Bella.

She shuddered, more violently than before, and I pulled back immediately, attempting to protect her from my ever-present chill, at the same time knowing it was a vain effort, as, even in sleep, she never shied away from me.

Almost predictable, as soon as I inched away from her warm figure, she whimpered, and her thin arms reached out for me in a desperate manner, and my hands clenched, endeavoring to stop myself from mimicking her movements.

But then she began fretting, moving fitfully, and I felt a compulsory need to soothe her. Moving as close as I could without touching her, I began to murmur comforting words to her, trying to help her calm down so that she could rest properly.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, drowning me in dark hazel.

"Edward!" she exclaimed groggily.

I grinned and let her come to me, encasing her petite body in my arms.

"Yes, my Bella," I affirmed with a little amusement, gently pressing my lips to her forehead. "Now, go back t o sleep."

She looked up at me incredulously.

I chuckled at her expression, the insatiable need for more that she so often displayed, but again I felt that yearning, desperate tug at my heart.

"Oh, but I missed you," I breathed, placing a palm on her soft, warm cheek.

"Then kiss me," she entreated, inclining her head toward the frigid touch of my hand.

I couldn't refuse.

My lips met hers with as much ardor and sincerity as I could muster without crushing her, and I found myself becoming utterly lost in her warmth.

Everywhere we touched seemed to burn.

I finally came to my senses somewhat and pulled back a little so that she could breathe, and she gasped as I took a detour on her jaw in an unsuccessful attempt to find an outlet for the surge of passion that filled me now.

Her pulse was running wild, and I remembered that she needed more sleep.

I turned my attention to her gracefully arched neck, decelerating abruptly. Hopefully, this would help _both _of us to calm down a bit.

I still couldn't quite settle the overwhelming feeling of being driven to insanity. She couldn't possibly comprehend how every single point of contact was being meticulously documented in my consciousness, driving me mad.

I wanted her to be _mine, _so that no one else could touch her, hurt her, or affect her in any way that she didn't want them to.

I reached the hollow at the base of her throat, and it was all I could do not to moan as I let my hands roam up and down her sides and back.

The movements of her own hands was _not_ helping my control. Her delicate hands gripped my shoulders, and suddenly I knew that I couldn't handle much more, for the moment.

I took hers wrists, holding them against my chest where they wouldn't get us into trouble, and I kissed her again, tenderly, softly, straining to think only of how I loved her and how much hope I had for our future together and not what lay beyond the barrier of cloth and stitching...no, no. Only Bella.

My angel.

Our lips met but a few times more before I was able to completely withdraw mine from hers.

After ensuring that the covers were securely about her shoulders, I carefully brought her to my chest, and she let her head come to rest on my shoulder. There seemed to be nothing more natural than to hold her closely this way, and her relaxed demeanor indicated that she was comfortable enough, so I was content.

I spoke softly to her, stroking her chestnut locks and wishing that I could dream with her. Eventually, I settled for humming her lullaby and looking on as she slipped into the slumber that had evaded me for more than eighty years.

Now, if only certain occupants of the garage would relocate their _activities_...

* * *

****

**Sorry it came so late! Life is a beautiful thing, but it has a way of forcing you to prioritize.**

:D

So? How were the different POVs?

**Some of you didn't want to be bothered with EmPOV, but I thought it would be healthy for you to get out of your comfort zones for a bit. Was it worth it? I'm still a little uncomfortable writing Emmett.**

Also, if you want to recieve Sneak Peeks of the next chapter and annoucements about what I'm working on, put Wake-up Call on your alerts. I update the last chapter of it about thirty--forty minutes before I update this.

**Remember! **

**Review unto others as you would have them review unto you!**


	4. Part 4: Trouble

**Ack! Please, please, _please _don't kill me!**

**On me second thought, I deserve it. Here, take an electrically powered pitchfork. Oh, and there's a pile of phasers over there, so feel free to take one. Did I mention that arsenic is particularly effectual? You should try it out.**

**I'm such an awful person! I am not worthy of your forgiveness, nor your forced patience! I am beneath the scum of the scum of the _droppings_ of the scum under your shoes and betwixt your little toesies!**

**I'm so terrible that I can't even stand groveling anymore. How selfish is that?**

**Ah, well, here's the LONG awaited Part IV of Awake, My Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Part IV: Trouble**

I woke slowly, at first, gazing foggily at two sun-like, glowing orbs. It took a moment to focus, but...

I gave a start when I realized that the bleary golden shapes before me were actually a pair of _eyes._

Gorgeous, scorching, _breathtaking _eyes.

A grin lit my face and I threw my arms about Edward's neck, allowing the pure excitement and joy of the moment to completely wash over me as his own arms encased my small form. Fragile as I was compared to him, I felt _safe._

"I'm so happy you're back," I whispered, warm ecstasy flowing off every word.

His chilled digits caressed my cheek, but he kept his gaze locked with mine, a softly crooked smile gracing his perfectly curved lips. The icy slopes of his cheeks and nose were reminiscent of Michelangelo's _David,_ thrown into sharp relief by the shadows of late morning. There was nothing more achingly beautiful than his pale, sculpted visage in this moment.

Abruptly, he pulled away. Not much, but enough for my heart to throb with longing and my eyes to rejoice at the fuller view of him.

"I hear that you went shopping yesterday. Did you get anything..._interesting?_"

I blinked at his sudden change in mood, trying to wake up more fully so that I could concentrate on more than his perfection and the size of his muscles.

"Um..._interesting? _What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled.

"Nothing. Alice has been...well, never you mind. What did you get?"

I sighed, perplexed, but unwilling to think too hard this early in the morning, especially since his presence was _so relaxing..._

"Just a bunch of clothes and junk that I'll probably never wear."

Distantly, I heard a door smashing open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU TAKE THAT _BACK!" _Alice screeched from down the hall.

Oh, dear.

"I'd rather take the _clothes _back," I muttered under my breath, and Edward laughed.

Without warning, Alice was at the doorway, a seething vision of barely restrained fury. Her eyes swam with indignation and unspoken threats and her hands clenched at odd intervals, causing the suddenly prominent muscles in her arms to bulge menacingly.

She was terrifying.

"Don't. You. Ever. _Ever._ Say that again," Alice cut out through tightly clenched teeth.

She then turned on her heel and disappeared.

I gulped and Edward sighed, gathering me into his arms.

Well, _his _muscles weren't so terrifying...

I was able to smile a little at that thought, still recovering from Alice's fearsome outburst. When had I gotten so hormonal? Probably about the same time that Edward came into my life...hmm...yes...

I tried to snuggle closer to him, but he pulled away again.

What was with him this morning? Did I do something...?

But then he chuckled, "Come, Bella; you need breakfast."

Oh.

I _was _a bit hungry...

I could have smacked myself on the forehead for being so thick; he pulled away just _twice,_ once to talk and once to _feed _me, and suddenly I had to wonder if something was wrong?

_'I must need professional help,' _I thought depreciatingly.

... ... ...

Once I was properly dressed and had my 'human moment', Edward took me to the stairs. Then he paused briefly and groaned.

"Emmett," he explained to my questioning glance. "Come on."

Sure enough, there he was, grinning hugely and waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, Bella...did you have _fun _last night?" he teased, eyebrows waggling.

My entire face went bright red.

"I mean, normally I wouldn't question your _activities _in Edward's room, but...well..."

Even my ears and neck had no escape from the flaming heat of mortification.

Edward looked confused for a moment, then utterly disgusted.

"Emmett, _please, _spare me."

Emmett winked at me, and chortled.

Apparently, Emmett had been able to conceal the true implication behind the comment-my somewhat narcotic adventure with the pillows-with lewd memories, most likely, but that didn't make it much less embarrassing.

Sensing my discomfort, and perhaps thinking of his own as well, Edward picked me up and swept me away to the kitchen, quickly leaving a highly amused Emmett behind us.

Once there, Edward set about getting me breakfast-just cereal, but it was still cute to see him moving around the kitchen with such a purposeful look on his face.

When he came back to the table, though, he set the bowl down and sat next to me. This struck me as odd, because, well, lately, he'd been in the habit of sitting with me in his lap whenever possible. I shrugged it off, however, and focused on eating.

"Bella," Edward began hesitantly, as if considering his words with great care, "do you know if, perhaps, Emmett was referring to something...specific? He seemed rather reluctant to let me see exactly what he was talking about, as if it were...an inside joke that only he thought was funny."

I swallowed loudly, and my cheeks warmed.

"Uh...It probably wasn't very important. I mean, you know Emmett. He likes to tease-make things bigger than what they are. You're sure he was actually hiding something?"

If it hadn't already been made excruciatingly clear, now evident was the fact that I couldn't lie convincingly to save my life. Edward's life, maybe. But anyone else? They'd be toast.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he looked as if he were about to press further, but then seemed to think better of it, and went back to watching me eat.

"Alright, I'll drop it. But I'll probably find out eventually, you know."

... ... ...

After I'd finished, Edward excused himself for a few minutes, explaining that he had a few things to discuss with Alice.

"What things?"

He smiled wryly.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a few...annoyances. She likes to meddle when she oughtn't, and it's all too convenient for her to broadcast things mentally to me."

"Oh."

Weird...

He laughed softly at my bemused expression, and kissed my forehead before he lit to the stairs.

I shook my head and went to the living room, fully intending to just settle down on a couch and await his return.

When I got there, though, I saw Rosalie nestled in the cushions with at least a dozen magazines pertaining to various subjects.

When I paused, she looked up.

"Bella. Come sit down."

She seemed in a pleasant enough mood, but even after our 'talk' months before, I still felt hesitant around her.

She laughed musically at my reluctance.

"Come on, I don't bite."

Laughing a little shakily at the irony of the expression in this case, I did as she directed and placed myself on the opposing end of the couch and turned towards her, shifting a little.

She smiled, closed the magazine she'd been flipping through, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry about-last night," she began, mouth twitching in amusement.

I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Not you too!"

She chuckled, and I peeked at her over my fingers.

"Oh, Emmett showed me the cartoon Alice made-a play-by-play sequence of the whole thing, no less." She paused to look at the stairs, probably listening to make certain that Edward and Alice were still talking. "Don't worry, though; I figured you wouldn't want anyone else happening upon it-least of all Edward-so I disposed of it."

I looked up slowly, struck by utter amazement.

"Th-thank you," I breathed, not knowing how I could possibly express my gratitude and relief to this woman.

Then, though, something else struck me.

"What about Emmett, though? He can show Edward or tell anyone whenever he wants!"

Again, she smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about that; Emmett won't make a huge deal out of it if you don't, and he always likes keeping potential leverage to himself."

However comforting her first words were, the last bit made me blanche.

"Oh, don't look so horrified! He rarely resorts to blackmail, Bella, and I don't think he would with you, anyway. He'll find something else to laugh about soon enough. He always does."

Just then, Edward came back, and Rosalie gathered all of her magazines up in what seemed to be one swift motion, winked reassuringly at me, and left.

Edward settled next to me-again?-and looked in the direction that Rosalie had gone, his brow furrowed in concentration. He seemed to give up trying to find out on his own, and turned to me.

"What was that about?"

I smiled softly, thinking of her surprising kindness towards me.

"Just a chat."

He sighed in frustration, but seemed to sense that it was meant to be kept private.

I took his hand, trying to comfort him, and he smiled a little.

"How did things go with Alice?" I queried, trying to get his mind off solving the supposed mystery between Emmett, Rosalie, and me.

He frowned.

"Alice...is difficult to deal with sometimes. But I don't believe she'll be quite as troublesome now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He smiled again and shook his head.

"Not right now. Is there anything in particular you want to do today?"

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Not really."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we sat for a moment in comfortable silence. He began tracing patterns absent-mindedly on my thigh, probably grinning when my heart rate sped up, but then stiffened and pulled away.

Okay. Something was _definitely _wrong.

I leaned back a little so that I could meet his eyes, and demanded, "What's with all the distance today?"

He sighed, almost as if he'd been expecting this conversation for some time, but still didn't feel completely prepared for it.

"I just think that...in light of last weekend's _events,_ we need to be a little more careful. The wedding is only a little ways off, and...well, we've been getting more and more..._excited."_

I was confused.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Edward pursed his lips in concentration.

"Well...that's not exactly the kind of excitement I was referring to."

Oh. He meant that little stunt I pulled on him...and all that fun we had afterwards...

He noticed the dawn of understanding on my face, and continued, speaking softly.

"Playing with fire on our honeymoon will be dangerous enough without fanning the flames now."

My eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe getting used to the heat is just what we need."

Edward sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd been expecting my resistance, too.

"Bella..."

I decided on a different approach.

"Edward. I understand being careful now, I really do. But this...I can't handle this, and I don't see how you can, either. I need you."

"I know."

There was a long pause as I let him think it over. At last, he looked up at me, a pleading expression saturating his liquid gold gaze.

"Let's just try it for a while, alright? If it proves too maddening, then we'll figure something else out. But, for now, let's keep to...small things. Please, Bella."

How could I possibly refuse him? This was obviously something that had been troubling him. I wouldn't enjoy it very much, of course, but...for him?

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Okay, Edward. I'll...try. But if we're only doing 'small things'-whatever that means-then we'd better be doing a lot of them, or I'll go insane."

Finally, he grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

… … …

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**Don't worry; the real fun starts in the next chapter. ;D**

**I'm sorry if this was too lame to make up for all the time it took to update…but at least it was a little longer than usual for me!**

**If you totally hated the way I did Rosalie, it's okay; I willingly admit that I'm horrible at her. She needed to be in there, though, so I tried.**

**Please review and let me know how Part IV measures up!**

**Suggestions and constructive criticism much needed!**

**_Up Next: Finally! The part where Alice's vision comes to fruition._**

**_…hey…that rhymes. Cool. B)_**


	5. Part 5: Resistance

**AMA Part V: Resistance**

**This is the part where Alice's vision comes to fruition. :D**

**Part Va: Trying**

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Okay, Edward. I'll...try. But if we're only doing 'small things'-whatever that means-then we'd better be doing a lot of them, or I'll go insane."

Finally, he grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

. . . ... . . . ... . . . ... . . .

"So...are there any rules about this?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, filling the room with a beautifully lighthearted quality.

"Not exactly-other than vague boundaries. Do you think there should be?"

I thought about it. If there were specific rules, Edward might make things even harder and more complicated than they already were. If there _weren't _any...then, perhaps, I could stretch the boundaries every once in a while.

Not only that, but a discussion about exactly where we had to stop didn't sound like a very comfortable one.

"No," I said, feeling sneaky. "Rules would just complicate things. Let's just...concentrate on what we _can _do."

He grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

"Speaking of which..." I began, alluding to a specific behavior that had annoyed me from the start.

He flashed a crooked smile.

"Yes?"

"You've been ridiculous all morning."

With that, I clambered into his lap and made myself comfortable.

Edward laughed and nuzzled my neck affectionately as he put his arms around me once more.

"I'm sorry about that-I was still undecided as to how far the idea should be taken."

"You are forgiven," I beamed, turning my head to press a soft kiss to his jaw.

His eyes closed briefly.

"Be careful," he cautioned, still a bit amused. "This is how it usually starts."

"Aw...now, what could be more harmless than snuggling?" I asked teasingly, pulling myself just a little closer and resting my head happily on his shoulder.

He laughed again, softly, and shifted marginally to allow for my increased nearness.

"With you, my love, it's anything but harmless. Already I'm beginning to fear what could become of this seemingly innocent position."

I giggled.

This could actually be quite fun.

. . . ... . . . ... . . .

**Part Vb: Admissions**

Edward kept true to his word; we seemed to be doing more 'small things' than ever before, and cuddle-time was at its peak.

Every once in a while, though...it would get out of hand. For him.

"You know," Edward grumbled once, after pulling away from a kiss that had gone over the hazy line we'd sketched, "this is getting to be more _frustrating _than anything else."

"Well, then..." I trailed off, implication of the cessation of this little experiment being quite clear.

But he shook his head.

"No, it's still safer. I'm sure we'll get used to it."

I sighed in defeat.

Later, still frustrated, I had to ask.

"Has Alice looked into how this will turn out?"

"She tried," Edward returned with his mouth set in a grim line. "Apparently, the only thing certain about this experiment is the initial vexation. Anything later than tomorrow afternoon is totally up in the air-though she's been acting far too smug for my taste. I think she knows something."

I smiled a little, trying to hide how happy that made me; perhaps this wouldn't turn out so badly, after all.

"And she's managed not to think about it?" I queried, hoping to distract him from suspecting me. Fortunately, he was still preoccupied with Alice.

He uttered a noise indicative of his frustration-a cross between a groan and a sigh.

"The amount of secrecy in this house has reached an unprecedented level in the last couple of days. I really hope this doesn't keep up much longer-I swear I'll go insane if it doesn't."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, hoping to lend some comfort; he wasn't used to being left in the dark, and I could only imagine how difficult this situation was for him.

After lunch, having endured enough of Edward's vaguely dolorous and discouraged countenance, I gave in with a sigh.

"Alright; I'll tell you what Emmett was teasing my about earlier."

Immediately, he sat bolt upright, grasping my shoulders to meet my gaze with a hopeful caution that only he could pull off so well.

"Bella...you know you really don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Edward told me, eyes wide with that ridiculously cute expression he'd managed.

I let out a short, punctuated laugh.

"It isn't as if it wouldn't eventually come out, anyway. I'd just rather you heard it from me...and I can't stand seeing you look so lost and forlorn," I admitted, my smile filled with affection and timidity.

Edward still appeared hesitant.

"If you're sure..."

I nodded.

"It's okay."

I took a deep breath, trying to find some way to minimize the mortification that was certain to come. Then again, I was only revealing how truly addicted I was to him, and he already knew that.

"Well...um...you know I missed you incredibly, right?"

He laughed, a little bemused, and kissed my forehead.

"Not nearly so much as I missed you."

"You can think that, if it pleases you," I remarked. "But, anyway...I...well, when Alice and I got here...and I was ready for bed and everything...I kind of..." _how to put this, how to put this..._ "Well, I wondered whether your bed still smelled like you, and I _really _hoped it did, and so I just sort of jumped onto it, and then it _did _smell like you, and I was so excited and worn out from shopping and halfway delirious anyway at that point that I sort of acted like an idiot on drugs about it."

Once it was out, I took in a much needed breath and promptly buried my face in a shocked Edward's chest. His arms automatically settled around me, but, other than that, he didn't move. I waited in tense expectation for his response as the silence stretched thin and taught.

"Come again?" he finally sort of spluttered. He was probably trying to hold back cascades of laughter.

I shook my head fervently against his shirt, which was becoming a tad wrinkled, actually.

"I am _not _going to repeat that. Nor will I elaborate."

He chuckled.

"No, I suppose not...Can I at least ask Emmett about it? Speaking of whom, how in the world did he come into the picture?"

I sighed gustily, sitting back and staring sullenly at my left knee.

"I'd rather you asked Alice; she's nicer," I muttered, avoiding the second question for the time being; in any case, he could figure it out well enough on his own.

He laughed at that.

"Alice? Oh," he said, and I could acutely sense the light turning on in his head. "So, Alice saw, and then told Emmett."

"More like _showed _him," I grumbled, though I did feel much better now that I didn't have to worry myself sick about Edward finding out about the ordeal. "She made a flippable cartoon thing of the whole ridiculous scene with a notebook."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Does...Emmett still have it?"

I could hear the devious smile in his voice, and my head snapped up to look at him sternly.

"_No, _he does _not. _And don't ask her to make another one, either!"

Yes, I realized that Alice needed only to think about it to show him, but I'm pretty sure he got the idea, anyway.

He laughed loudly, lightly tousling my hair.

"I'm only teasing, Bella, don't worry. What happened to it, anyway?"

I relaxed. Thank goodness for Edward's chivalry.

"Rose said she got rid of it."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Rosalie, too? Would that explain your earlier _chat, _then?"

I nodded.

"Exactly. Please, don't look too deeply into it-I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Edward chuckled, drawing me closer to him, and I rested my head on the curve of his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. You should have seen me, all those days when the sun was out and you were at school."

I lifted my head curiously.

He laughed again, picking up a lock of my hair and twirling it lazily betwixt his fingers.

"I would stay in the car for hours, sometimes, because it held onto your scent and presence so strongly. Later, when you were coming to our house more often, I would unconsciously drift towards rooms that you frequented. And," he continued with a dazzling, crooked smile, "when you started staying overnight, I could often be found lying on the bed, thinking of you and taking in as much of your lingering fragrance as possible."

My face was bright pink at that point, but my insides had gone and melted like butter at his words.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice, smiling.

He pressed his lips to my neck, and I felt him grin.

"Yes."

. . . ... . . . ... . . .

**Part Vc: The Snap**

His hands were running delicately up and down my sides and back, and our mouths moved together with slowly increasing urgency.

We were in his room.

The door was shut.

My fingers curled tightly in his soft, wild hair when he moved to lay siege on my neck, giving me a chance to breathe.

With the air came a modicum of reason.

We really shouldn't have gone this far...

Edward leaned forward slowly, pushing me back against the cushions of that lovely, lovely bed.

Suddenly, I knew that if we didn't stop soon, we probably wouldn't be doing _any _kissing for quite some time afterward. Edward was like that.

He had just begun working on my collarbones and I gasped, momentarily allowing a thrill of ecstasy to rush through me. It felt like it had been so long since we kissed like this...No.

I pushed at his shoulder, and he rolled onto his back, breathing almost as heavily as I was.

After a few minutes, he looked over at me.

"Oh. _You_ actually pulled away," he said with an amazed smile.

The way he said that...as if I never had any restraint at all...it made something _snap _inside of me.

"Why so shocked?" I asked as we sat up, seeming oddly calm on the surface. Inside, however, I was writhing with indignation.

He shrugged.

"I thought that I would always have to be the one to keep us in line, I suppose. It _is_ how things usually are, you must admit."

Now, that was just offensive.

"Well, perhaps I should do it more often," I bristled.

A flash of hurt crossed his perfect, glorious face.

I felt a little guilty about that.

"Bella..."

"No, Edward," I told him, simmering down. "You're right; it _is _how things usually are. I just never thought that having it said aloud would make me sound so over-eager and clingy."

He looked sharply stunned.

"Bella-how-I apologize, Bella, you know I never meant anything like that!"

I smiled.

"It's alright, Edward." Then I sighed. "I'm going to see what Alice is up to, 'kay?"

So I left Edward there, shocked at what had just transpired, no doubt, and walked downstairs, where Alice was waiting for me with an impish grin.

"Don't worry, Bella; things will be _so _much more fun after this. Trust me."

I raised a skeptic eyebrow at her enthusiasm, but shrugged and decided to trust her.

"Now," she said. "Let's watch something girly-like _Ever After!"_

I bit my lip, glancing back towards the stairs.

"Oh, don't worry about Edward-he's plenty occupied with his own musings. Come on!"

Well, I did need a little cheering up, and it _had _been a while since I saw that movie...

I grinned.

"Alright. Let's go!"

**Up next:**

**_I'd never seen this side of Edward before...well; maybe a glimpse here and there, but nothing like this!_**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! It will make me very happy, and I don't write very well-or very quickly-unless I'm happy!**

**Some of this still seems awkward to me. Am I being paranoid, or do you agree with me? Let me know!**


End file.
